Harry Potter and the Fairy Curse
by Starflower-Gem
Summary: The Vale of the Fairies is dying due to a curse placed upon it's prince. Only one person can help them, but in all the years they've been searching the person remains allusive...until now. slash DMHP  ON HOLD
1. I

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters within.**_

* * *

**_Harry Potter and the Fairy Curse_**

"I don't see why you continue your useless search. You're never going to find them." The voice was a smooth drawl, a low purr designed to send shivers down ones spine. The speaker was shrouded in shadows, keeping well away from the curious fingers of light the other occupant of the room had brought with them into the room.

Cold silver eyes glared accusingly other man through the spell-light, why must he continue to taunt him so? Hadn't he suffered for long enough? He would very much like to be left in peace, not have his last dregs of hope dangled out for his enemies to devour.

"You give up too easily, my prince. Trust in me, I will not fail you." The speaker now was a tall aging man with hair as white as the purest sugar and matched with a lengthy beard. The smile on his lips never seemed to fade and gave his periwinkle blue eyes a decidedly jovial twinkle.

"I have trusted you year in and year out with the same results, Dumbledore, and I am growing tired. Tired of waiting for someone we will never find. Tired of having my hopes dashed and my dreams crushed." the younger man sighed, turning away from his guest to look out a nearby window-not that he could see anything. It was as dark outside the room as it was inside it, the stars had long since lost their glitter and the moon was nothing more then a shadow of it's previous glory.

The world was dying along with it's prince.

"They are out there, highness, do not give up faith. We will find them."

"Do not lie, old man." The prince snapped, tired of listening to the same promises as last year, "We do not know where to even begin searching, if we did we would have found them by now. I'm done, I cannot stand another year of this pain."

The wizards light went out and a hand settled onto the boy's shoulder, "do not be too distressed my boy. Give me one last chance. I will not fail you."

Defeated silver eyes met blue, "See that you don't."

***~*~*~***

**_I_**

Harry sat silently in the backseat of the Dursley family car; trying his best to ignore the rest of his family. It was an almost impossible task since he was squished uncomfortably to the door because his cousin took up an alarming portion of the seat.

The Dursleys had been invited to a party at his uncle's work that year, and his obese guardian couldn't 't pass up a chance to grovel to his superiors. Unfortunately, Harry's aunt had put up such a fuss over the idea of Harry remaining home alone that his uncle had been forced to allow the boy along.

Harry would have much rather remained behind, but his uncle was almost a head taller then him and close to four times as wide. Harry didn't stand a chance against the giant and so hadn't put up much of a fight.

Bottle green eyes stared though the distorted rain-soaked glass at the dark landscape beyond. He could feel the cold air seeping through the window into the cheek he had pressed intimately into the cool surface.

Orange street lamps blinked passed and Harry idly kept count.

His life was so boring.

Two hundred streetlamps later and the Dursleys were pulling into a well lit parking lot and sliding between two fancy black vehicles...literally.

Once the squealing of tires on wet concrete had stopped and the engine had been turned off Harry cautiously opened his door...or at least he tried to open his door.

Vernon had parked at an angle which allowed Harry's aunt room to get out, but left the boy with a measly six inches to squeeze passed.

Sloshing through the small rivers that had formed with the sudden downpour Harry trailed behind his so called family.

Entering the building Harry felt like such a pauper. The event was a formal one, but Harry had never owned a nice set of clothes, much less a suit that would match all the stuffed shirts crowding the room.

More then one pair of eyes scraped over his baggy grey clothing and mop of black hair with a sneer twisting their lips.

Hey, it wasn't his fault his aunt and uncle refused to waste money on dressing their ragtag nephew. He was lucky to get Dudley's cast offs.

Harry's family proceeded to ignore him, which was fine with him...until one of the fancy men chatting with some of his colleagues politely excused himself and headed in Harry's direction. Harry tried to avoid him, but the man was having none of that. "Excuse me young man," He said, snatching Harry's arm before his could get lost in the crowd (not that it would be too difficult to locate him among all the high class characters, but really Harry wasn't below trying) "This is a private party, I will have to ask you to leave."

"But-" Harry tried to explain, but the man was already hauling him towards the exit-and the pouring rain.

Without any care the man shoved Harry out the door, propelling him into the storm. Harry stumbled from the force of the shove, crashing into one of the cars parked feet from the entrance. Harry tried to regain his balance, but it was no use and he slammed into the gravel lightly covering the parking lot.

Hissing at the sting in his knees and hands, Harry gingerly picked himself up and crawled closer to one of the vehicles. His pants were now ripped at the knees and his flesh was scrapped pretty badly, the rain washing away any blood that attempted to seep out.

Sighing Harry set about removing debris from his palms, but before he could get very far a figure blocked the meager light from the streetlamps. Freezing for a moment Harry turned his face toward the interloper, his eyes traveling up, and up, and up...this man was even more of a giant than his uncle. But he looked infinitely kinder, with sparkling cornflower blue eyes with snow white hair and a long matching beard. He was wearing the strangest clothes Harry had ever seen, covered by a purple cloak with stars dancing across it.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked uncertainly, not sure exactly what this kind looking man could possibly be doing there. His clothes did look expensive, but they were so outlandish that Harry doubted he was there for the party.

"The question is not what you can do for me, my boy" the man spoke, "But what I can do for you."

Harry wasn't sure exactly what that meant, and decided that the man must be a bit barmy. Deciding not to worry about it, Harry went back to picking out the dirt from his pulverized hands.

A movement from the man was all the warning Harry had before the elderly person was crouched in front of him and taken Harry's hand in one of his. Harry marveled at how soft the man's skin was and how smooth it was despite his obvious age. Shouldn't he have had some sort of wrinkles? The man looked to be approaching a hundred.

His mind was brought back to his hands when they started to burn something fierce. Moaning in distress, Harry tried to pull his hand back, but the stranger paid no attention to him as he inspected the wound.

The man was mumbling something under his breath, but Harry couldn't make out what he was saying. That wasn't really important anyway, the dirt disappearing from his injuries and the flesh seeming to mend back together was.

Wide green eyes flashed to the man's face, a gasp getting caught in his throat. "Who are you?" He demanded on a whisper, not exactly sure he wanted to know.

Twinkling blue eyes rose to meet his, a smile curving his lips under the thick beard. "You may call me Dumbledore." He answered simply.

"How did you do that?" He asked, his eyes fixed on his hands again, running trembling fingers across the newly mended flesh.

Nothing. Not a hint of pain, or any signs of a scar.

"I wouldn't concern yourself to much with that, why don't we discuss what I originally came here for."

Harry narrowed his eyes before looking back at Dumbledore, He wasn't thrilled with that answer, but he hadn't much choice in the matter. "Fine, what exactly did you want."

The man smiled again, and it was a nice smile. One Harry would have expected a doting grandfather would bestow upon his grandchildren. Harry really wouldn't know that, because he'd never had a grandfather in his life; but it was a nice thought.

"I've actually been looking for you for a very long time, my boy, you are a very difficult soul to locate I hope you know." The twinkling in his light blue eyes seemed to increase with those words. That didn't really tell Harry anything though, and he told the old man just that. "Of course, of course." A low chuckle filled the air, "You are a very special boy, and the only one that can save my world." Harry was doubtful of that, he really wasn't anything special. He was a freak in fact, and was reminded of it on a daily basis-just so he wouldn't forget.

A hand brushing through his endlessly messy hair came as such a surprise that he felt his jaw drop. "You won't always be so alone, don't ever give up hope."

The man smiled one more time before standing, "Oh, and Harry?, Happy birthday." With that he was gone. Literally.

It wasn't until he was alone again that he realized that somehow, while the strange old man had been with him he hadn't felt one drop of rain. Alone again, the storm had come crashing back down, drenching him all over again in a matter of seconds.

The rain wasn't the only thing Dumbledore had left, settled snugly against Harry's soaked thighs was a small porcelain doll.

Harry was filled with questions, the first of which were 'how had he known Harry's name' and 'how had he known it was his birthday'.

He doubted he'd ever find the answers, just as he doubted he'd ever see the senile old man again.

* * *

_**Review**_


	2. II

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

* * *

Harry Potter and the Fairy Curse

II

Time passed slowly for Harry. The rain didn't let up once and he felt almost like he was drowning in it. He had tucked the doll under his shirt, the cold porcelain actually felt warm against his chilled flesh. He hadn't wanted the delicate looking doll to get ruined, but the wet shirt clinging to him was little defense against the weather and so the gift was well and truly soaked.

The eerie glow of the streetlight above him flickered testily, and Harry really couldn't blame it. He wished he was inside out of the rain too. Why hadn't his aunt just let him stay home? He wouldn't have caused any trouble, he would have had to pay for anything he'd done wrong anyway.

After what felt like forever to the poor frozen boy people started to trickle from the warm cocoon of the building and Harry was forced to relinquish the meager shelter the car had provided when someone started it's engine.

Harry obediently waited for the Dursleys to emerge from the party, but it was another hour before they turned up. By then Harry's legs felt like jelly, and his shivering had escalated dangerously.

His family ignored him as he trudged along behind them, sloshing through the heavy puddles collecting in the uneven parking lot.

Once inside the car, Harry curled himself into a miserable little ball and pressed his clammy forehead against the equally cold upholstery of the car. His uncle sent him a dirty look for soaking the car seats, and he was sure he'd be paying for it later.

Trembling uncontrollably Harry closed his eyes and tried to drift into sleep.

It didn't work very well, Harry could feel every little bump in the road and the AC was on high. Admitting defeat Harry opened his eyes, and carefully pulled the doll from within the confines of his shirt. He trailed numb fingers over the smooth cheek, but he was unable to make out any of it's tiny features in the darkness. He wasn't even sure if it was supposed to be a girl, but he supposed that was the case. Dolls were always girls, weren't they?

Unfortunately Harry's attention to the toy didn't go unnoticed. Dudley snatched the doll from Harry's hands with a cruel sneer, "Playing with dolls now, Potter? Your such a girl."

Too tired to argue, Harry tried to retake his only possession, "Please Dudley, it's mine."

A nasty grin spread across the boy's chubby face, "Yeah right, I bet you stole it."

"No, an old man gave it to me." Harry insisted, "He said it was a birthday present."

"Don't be ridiculous, who in their right mind would give _you a _present_? _They probably meant for you to hold it for me."

Harry felt a bubble of helplessness well in his chest, it wasn't fair. He knew that if Dudley had claimed the doll that he'd never see it again, and it wouldn't be very long before it was nothing more then a pile of splinters.

Dudley had never been very kind to his belongings, much less anything that had ever belonged to Harry.

Sighing in defeat, Harry slumped back against the door.

When they arrived back at the house Harry crawled out of the car and walked weakly into the house. His cousin shoved him roughly before racing up the stares to his bedroom, Harry's birthday present was clutched tightly in his fat fist.

Harry watched him go with sad eyes before dragging himself to the small door under the stairs.

Harry didn't have a room for himself, in fact, he didn't even have a bed. He was forced to sleep on a small cot in a tiny closet. It was always cold and cramped and he had to share what little space he had with the spiders.

Curling up Harry tried to get warm, but with no blanket it was an impossible task. As a fever set in he finally drifted off, a single tear tracking down his pale cheek.

*~*~*~*

Wet. Why in the Vale was he wet? Dumbledore was usually so careful to keep him safe and dry. So what in the world was going on?

Stretching, Draco flexed his wings, shaking the sticky remains of the spell from where it clung to him. Droplets of water sprayed in every direction with the movement, but he paid it no attention.

Looking around Draco found he had no idea where he was, the room was spacious, yet cluttered. He was sitting on a shelf nailed high on the wall, and below him he could hear the most obnoxious snoring he'd ever encountered. It was worse then the Weasel, for the Vale's sake.

Shaking his head, Draco searched the room for his guardian, but the old man was nowhere to be found. Frowning Draco stepped towards the edge of the shelf and looked down.

Pale blond eyebrows arched in disbelief. Below him was the most massive human he'd ever laid eyes on, his gaping maw was a fright to see and he emitted the most disgusting smell Draco had ever smelled.

Gagging, the young man quickly back peddled. What in the world had Dumbledore been thinking?! The monster below him couldn't possibly be the one they had been searching for. No way… Draco refused to take that boy, no matter what that barmy wizard thought. He didn't care if the curse did him in, he'd rather die then let that creature anywhere near his person.

Sneering Draco looked around for an exit, as soon as he found Dumbledore he would give that man a piece of his mind, and then some.

The window was locked, and even if it wasn't Draco never would have been able to lift it. He'd just have to find another way out of the building, and if that wasn't possible he'd find somewhere to hide that the boy would never find him until he was able to escape.

Experimentally Draco tested his wings. It had been a while since he'd actually used them; the curse hadn't left much time for leisurely flying.

Launching himself off the shelf he glided towards the floor, fluttering his wings every so often to keep aloft. Gliding through the air he landed lightly on the golden doorknob in a low crouch. Straightening he thought of how he'd open the door.

He hadn't had too much practice with human technologies, but it wasn't too difficult to determine that he would have to turn the strange lever in order to open the door.

Bracing himself on the side of the metal knob, and started working his wings in a frenzied pattern, straining with all his muscles and slowly, ever so slowly, the knob started to turn. Draco pushed his feet down, walking with great difficult across the slippery surface.

Hard as it was, it had worked, and Draco collapsed on the floor exhausted. He didn't rest for long; he didn't have the time to waste. Morning was fast approaching and he simply couldn't be caught unawares.

He knew he wouldn't be able to get out of the house that night, but that didn't mean he would let that pig touch him again.

The hall was darker than the boy's bedroom, but that didn't really matter to the young man. He'd always been able to see perfectly in even the darkest of nights.

In one direction were three more doors and a wall, the other way was a staircase. He decided to take his chances in the lower levels. Hopefully there would be some kind of nook he could squeeze inside of.

Destination set, Draco headed towards the banister. The stairs were huge, and he didn't fancy trying to leap from stair to stair. His wings were getting quite the work out today.

Bracing one hand on one of the poles he leaned forward to take a look at what exactly he'd be getting himself into. The area below him wasn't exactly very wide for a hall, but it would do.

Flexing his wing muscles he crouched low before diving off the wall. The ground was approaching at rapid pace, but Draco held on until the last moment when he snapped his wings out, the delicate membranes quivering pleasantly with the air pressure. Grinning, Draco dropped to the ground, catching himself in a low crouch, similar to the one he'd used on the doorknob. His wings straightened, pressing together gently.

Draco surveyed his surroundings critically. There wasn't very many places to hide in the hall, and there were no windows he could hope to squeeze through.

Not deterred in the least, Draco turned on his heel and surveyed what was beyond the stairs. He could see a door, securely locked, and he knew he didn't have the time to attempt to open that one too (the last door had taken a lot of time, and energy). But maybe there was somewhere he could hide out while he waited for nighttime to fall once more.

He hadn't even reached the end of the hall when a strange noise stopped him in his tracks. It was a low, distressed whimper. Silvery eyebrows arched towards his hair and he spun around in search of the perpetrator.

There was no one in the hall besides him and he didn't hear anything more for long moments so he thought he might have imagined it. Before he'd turned completely around again the sound was repeated, only this time with an added whine at the end.

If there was some kind of wounded animal in this dreadful place Draco couldn't very well leave it. There was no telling what those foul beasts up stairs would do to the poor thing.

No, Draco's duty as Fairy Prince insisted he aid the distressed creature, whatever it may be.

But wherever was it hiding? Perhaps wherever it was located he too could hide out until dusk, it was worth a try at any rate.

He didn't have to wait quite so long before the sound was repeated yet again, and he could pick up a bit of rustling as well. Unfortunately Draco wasn't sure exactly where it had come from, but it hadn't been to far off.

Again he waited and this time his eyes snapped towards the sound…only to find himself staring at a wall.

Crinkling his small nose up in distaste he huffed indignantly. How was he supposed to help the distressed animal if it had decided to reside within the very walls of the house?

Sure it was an ingenious hiding place, and one that was likely to remain undetected, but it would do Draco no good if he wasn't able to find it either.

Really, how rude of the animal, if it had wanted his help it should have at least had the decency to die in a more accessible location. Not that he was going to let the poor thing die, of course, that was just not done.

Again the halls were filled with sounds, only this time it was a low, keening moan, filled with pain. Draco just had to find a way into that blasted wall!

Silvery eyes scanned the area below the stairs before locking on two things. One was another door handle, and the other was a vent at the bottom of what could only be a door.

That had to be where the poor little creature was trapped, and now Draco knew how to get in. He didn't think he had the energy to open the door the human way, but maybe he could slip in through the air vent.

It was not his most pleasant realisation; the metal fins were covered in a thick layer of dust, and where almost glued shut.

It took a lot of manpower, but finally he was able to dislodge a lower panel. However he wasn't expecting the stupid thing to snap up with so much force that it sent him reeling into the wall behind him.

Dazed, Draco put a hand to his head and waited for the room to stop spinning. When it did Draco stood on slightly shaky legs and marched himself back to the door.

Bending down he inspected the filthy portal with distaste. He really didn't want to touch that nasty thing.

Steeling himself, Draco bowed his head, then arched his back up through the small hole, trying desperately not to touch anything. His wings were flat out on either side of him, quivering slightly under the strain of trying to remain muck free.

Draco realized halfway through that he was stuck. There was no way to get into the closet without touching anything.

Sneering in disgust, Draco tentatively braced his hands on the metal slab between his panel and the one below it. A shiver raced up his spine at the contact, and he could feel his hair standing on end…this was so gross. Pushing back his natural aversion to filth, Draco gave one huge push and launched himself head over heals into his new hiding place.

Using the momentum of his roll, he gracefully slid to his feet, his wings outstretched for balance.

Once he was stable again he made a quick search of the area to locate the animal he had braved the revolting metal door to give aid to.

Only, there was no injured animal curled into a corner of the small space.

Baffled, Draco ran a hand through his silky strands of hair, grimacing at the grimy feel it had surely acquired from close proximity to so much filth.

Animal or no, this would be a perfect hide out, he decided, looking around for a soft space to rest. He was interrupted by the whimpering again, but this time it was coming from directly above him.

Silver eyes snapped up, finally noticing the thin scrap of fabric stretched out from one side of cupboard to the other. Something was laying on this makeshift bed, and that something was what had led Draco to his safe haven.

He was honor bound to do whatever he could to aid this creature.

Flexing his wings, Draco wandered over to a human broom leaning against a wall. This would work, he decided, tugging on one of the dirty straw bristles. Humans were so nasty, he lamented as he worked himself up to scaling the overgrown paintbrush.

Closing his eyes to gather what little courage he had, Draco crouched low. When his eyes snapped open he pushed off, his hands and feet scrabbling along the rough surfaces of the broom. His wings fluttered rapidly in an effort to rush the possess (the sooner he reached the top the sooner he could brush himself off).

Pulling himself over the lip of the cot, Draco spent a few moments to regain his breath before setting to work.

Silver eyes slid over the figure curled up in the cot, a frown coming to his face. A boy. There was no mistreated animal here, only a very feverish child.

Draco may not like the human race very much, but this was just wrong.

Tentatively extending a hand, Draco brushed thick strands of black hair away from the boy's ear, disturbed by the immense heat radiating from his flesh.

He couldn't do much for the boy before dawn, but he'd do what he could.

Brushing his knuckles over the boy's jaw, Draco dug his hands into the nondescript shirt and pulled himself onto the boy's shoulder then turned to get his first good look at his new ward.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise and his breath rushed out in a startled hiss. This was no child laying under him, but the most beautiful young man Draco had ever seen, his ivory skin flushed with the fever, little moans and whimpers escaped passed plumb lips.

Draco swallowed hard, and forced himself to remember what he was doing. This young human was sick, and all Draco could do was stare at him?

Shaking himself, Draco moved with the boy as he shifted onto his back, his knees still crushed against his side. Kneeling on the boy's chest Draco pressed both hands to the flesh above the human's heart and pushed some of his healing magic into the boy, urging it to steady the franticly beating heart.. Then he slid down the boy's neck and snuck around to caress his way through the tangled mess that was the boy's hair. Pressed flushed against the boy's crown, Draco placed his hands on the boy's forehead, and pressed a gentle kiss to the skin between his hands. More healing magic seeped into the boy, this time focusing on bringing his temperature to more tolerable levels.

Exhausted all over again, Draco curled himself into the boy's soft hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Review**_


	3. III

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Starflower-Gem's**_

_**Harry Potter and the Fairy Curse**_

_**III**_

Morning came with a bang like it always did, only this time the loud pounding against the cupboard door seemed to split Harry's head I two.

Moaning, Harry curled further into himself clutching his aching head. The movement dislodged something that had somehow gotten stuck in Harry's hair without his knowing. It didn't come as a surprise to the young man, it certainly wasn't the first time this had happened.

Ignoring the shrill voice of his aunt ranting on the other side of the door Harry rolled over and opened one bleary eye. It didn't do much good, though, since Harry was as blind as a bat without his glasses. All he could make out was a vague shape laying on the small amount of empty space on the cot that Harry was not taking up.

Letting out a gusty breath Harry groped blindly for his missing spectacles. When the thin wire frames met Harry's searching fingers he easily smashed them back on his nose.

The object laying on Harry's bed was one he'd never thought he'd see again, and it was more amazing then Harry had first suspected. The doll was not, as he had first thought, a girl; the small man was beautiful, with delicate aristocratic features and silver-blond hair that looked to be made of spider silk.

Harry didn't dare breath as he reached out to trail one of his fingers over the feather soft hair. Amazing.

The doll's eyes were closed, and he looked almost like he was sleeping. He also had wings that Harry had not noticed when the old man had first given Harry the toy.

They were beautiful, just as breathtaking as the rest of him. The wings were pale, the membranes where almost blue in color and they had a sprinkling of silver dust coating each wing.

The doll's looks were not the only amazing thing about him. Harry was baffled about how the doll had gotten into his cupboard during the night. He knew he couldn't have retrieved the toy by himself because Aunt Petunia always locked the door behind him, and only Vernon held the key.

Another puzzle was the position the doll was in. The night before Harry was sure the doll had been standing perfectly straight, but now he was curled onto his side apparently asleep.

None of it made sense, but Harry was certain of one thing…Dudley would not be happy that his new plaything had disappeared.

Dudley was a mean bully, and he had never spared Harry an ounce of pain he could inflict. Dudley scared his cousin, always had, and now that the other boy was twice as big as Harry that fear had escalated. But that didn't mean Harry was a pushover. There was no way he was letting that overgrown pig have his new favorite possession.

He knew hiding the toy would get him in trouble, not only with Dudley, but with the boy's parents as well, but Harry couldn't find it in himself to care.

Kneeling on the cot Harry felt along the wall opposite the door. A few moments later and he pulled a panel loose. Carefully setting the plank of wood down Harry turned to his hidden trove. This was where he kept the few toys and books he'd been able to squirrel from his fat cousin.

The obese boy had never even known the toys where missing, but Harry didn't hold out hope that he would overlook the missing doll. Reverently rearranging his treasures Harry made room for his new companion.

Smiling down at the porcelain figure Harry gently lifted it and slid it onto the small hidden shelf. Caressing it one last time Harry reinstated the missing panel, taking great care to keep his only friends hidden.

He'd just settled back down with another groan of discomfort when the door was wrenched open and Harry was squinting into Uncle Vernon's well lit face.

His head was still killing him, he felt parched, and the world seemed to be dancing in gay circles around him. He had no choice but to slip passed his uncle to begin his chores, he was sure he didn't want to face the consequences of shirking.

Swallowing dryly, Harry stumbled into the kitchen to start breakfast.

The sadistic sun beat down on Harry as he bent over his aunts prized begonia's. This was Harry's least favorite time of the day, once he was done with all the household chores he was shuffled outside to tend the yard-mow the lawn, rake the leaves, wash the sidewalk, polish the car, ad weed the garden.

Harry's work was interrupted when a sharp-toed boot slammed into his side, sending him gasping into the grass. His fever had only gotten worse as the day had progressed and this added pain was not welcome at all. Groaning Harry peaked one eye open to look at his attacker.

Dudley glowered at him his pudgy face taking on a red hue. "What did you do with my doll, Potter." He snarled.

"I didn't do anything with it, Dudley," Harry gasped, he thought he might have cracked a rib.

Dudley didn't like that answer and rewarded it with another kick in the ribs, "Don't lie to me Freak. Now where is it."

Harry could only shake his head, his eyes squeezed shut. This also seemed to be the wrong answer, "Mom!" Harry's cousin crowed, "Harry stole my new toy!"

Whimpering, Harry curled tighter, he was in for it now.

The slamming of the door testified of that, and the meaty fist clasped around Harry's neck only supported the fact.

Harry wasn't sure how long it was until he was shoved into his hole and the door locked behind him, but he was in too much pain to really care.

Despite his battered body, Harry was rather proud to say he had not given his secret treasure away. It would remain safely hidden, out of Dudley's destructive grasp. And that made the pain worth it.

Harry lay there for a long time, wishing sleep would claim him, but knowing the pain would keep it at bay. Pushing himself up on weary arms, Harry pried the panel loose. He was gasping for air as he carefully extracted his beautiful doll, and replaced the board.

Harry lay back down, pressing the doll to his chest and closing his eyes. This time sleep did come.

When the sun was set and all the humans within number 4 privet drive had slipped into Morpheus's waiting arms, the spell holding the fairy prisoner melted in the cool night air.

Even so, Draco found he still could not move. During the time he'd been incapacitated the beautiful boy he'd discovered hidden in the wall had decided to use him as a lifeline. The small young man found himself pressed intimately close to the human's thin chest…not that he minded, truly, but he did feel the embrace would have been infinitely better had they both been the same size.

Unfortunately, Draco knew he couldn't remain in the boy's arms for very long. He still needed to find away out of the human house and back to the Vale.

Detangling himself from the human proved more tricky than he'd originally thought; the boy simply did not want to relinquish his hold and curled around his prize like a limpet.

Draco's struggling must have disturbed the boy, his arm tightened around the fairy and he gave a jaw-cracking yawn., before sighing and settling down again.

Draco was surprised to find he'd been holding his breath, and released it with a self-amused chuckle.

Strangely enough this was what woke the boy.

Another yawn split the boy's face before he blinked his eyes open.; and when he did Draco found himself mesmerized . The boy had fey eyes!

Draco had never seen elf eyes on a human before, it suited the boy very nicely.

The two young men stared at each other for a long while, before the human shook his head in disbelief. "I must be seeing things." He mumbled as his eyes fixed on the prince.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Indeed, I do believe that is what eyes are for." He drawled, his amusement spiking as the boy flushed a delightful shade of red.

"Dolls aren't supposed to talk." the boy intoned, his large green eyes slightly glazed with fever.

"Indeed." Draco agreed.

"You're a doll." The boy informed him.

"Actually, I am a fey." Draco corrected him.

"Fey? Like a fairy?"

Draco sighed heavily. "I do believe that is the human equivalent. But we fey don't generally refer to ourselves by human terms."

"Uhuh." The boy said smartly, "I've never dreamed about fairies before."

Before the boy could so much as blink Draco was hovering in the air in front of the human's face, his tiny hands braced on the boy's nose, "What is your name, little human?"

The boy blinked at him before answering, "Harry."

Silver brows furrowed in distaste, what a strange name. The boy didn't look at all hairy to Draco, and the hair he did have intrigued the fey to no end. He had never before seen ink-black hair; it must have been a human trait.

"Well, _Harry." _He put an emphasis on the boy's name, rolling it on his tongue like fine nectar. "I'm certainly no dream."

The boy only smiled at him innocently, his fey eyes sparkling in mirth, "Of course you are, Fairies aren't real."

"Well, if this is a dream," He acquiesced, "then whose to say it belongs to you? This could very well be my dream and you are but a figment of _my _imagination."

The beautiful human frowned slightly, "I'm real." He said firmly, but Draco just smiled at him indulgently, patting his nose in sympathy.

"So you say."

"You're the dream, not me! I'm real." The boy didn't sound very sure of himself anymore, and the frown had only deepened.

"And how do you know that? If you are, indeed, a figment of my imagination, then it's possible my subconscious decided you needed to think you were a real person." The alarm that flashed through the boy's unusually wide eyes sent a part of guilt through the young prince, "Oh, hush now, little human, I was just teasing you. You are as real as I am."

"But you're not real." The boy insisted.

Draco sighed again, and leaned closer to the boy's face, "As I said, you're as real as I am. Therefore if I am not real, chances are that you aren't either."

The boy swallowed hard, "You're real." He agreed quickly.

Draco smiled, showing off his pearly fangs. "Now we're getting somewhere." Again he patted the boy's nose, before dropping onto the boy's knees. "That took longer then I anticipated," He murmured to himself, glancing up at the boy, "I'm afraid I cannot entertain you any longer, little human."

"How come?" The boy's head was cocked to one side like a curious kitten.

"I must return to the Vale tonight, I've been in this realm too long as it is." Draco told him solemnly.

"Can I help?"

Draco flashed him another fanged smile, "I would be forever grateful if you would."

Harry gave a tentative smile in return, "Alright, what do I need to do?" He carefully lifted Draco into one of his hands, and resituated himself on his cot.

"Well, I need to get outside." Nodding the dark haired human carefully pushed the cupboard door open, peaking through the crack before stepping into the shadowed hallway.

"The front door is always locked." Harry explained, as he carried Draco in the opposite direction Draco had tried to go the night before. "Aunt Petunia never bothers with the back door, though."

The hallway opened into a kitchen/dinning room, the wallpaper was a pale yellow that was illuminated by the moonlight shining through the huge windows. Harry swept through the room with the ease of familiarity, and slipped through the back door.

The backyard lawn was meticulously mown and the flowers lining the sides of the house were well taken care of. Draco could spot a weed or dry patch anywhere. He really shouldn't have been surprised, the human's house had been perfectly spotless as well.

Draco frowned at the yard, it just wasn't natural for anything to be that perfect. The human sank onto the cool grass at the base of the stairs and set Draco carefully onto the ground. "Well, um.. it was nice to meet you?" It wasn't a statement so much as a question.

Draco flitted up to the boy's face, a smirk on his lips. "It was my pleasure." He purred, tugging affectionately on a strand of the boy's dark hair.

The boy didn't smile though, just watched him with sad eyes as Draco flew towards the roses that lined the fence.

Draco stopped halfway there and glanced over his shoulder at the boy, the sorrowful expression on the boy's face had him pausing. A moment later and Draco was back at the boy's side, "Why the long face?" He inquired.

The human tried a shaky smile, "I...y-you are the first friend I've ever had." He admitted, his eyes seeking the ground in embracement.

Draco's eyebrows shot into his hairline, "We just met!"

The boy shrugged, "Maybe, but you were my first present.", and didn't that sound odd?

Caught off guard, Draco asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, an old man gave you to me last night while I was waiting for my family to get out of a party."

"An old man." Draco repeated slowly, and the human nodded. "You mean he didn't give me to The Pig?"

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Dudley took you last night, and hid you in his room. He hasn't played with toys for years, and I don't think he's ever had a doll before."

Relief flooded Draco, he'd been wrong, the pig wasn't the person who would break the curse. Draco studied the brunet human for a long moment, taking in his small (for a human) frame, and sad fey eyes. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked at last.

The boy's bright eyes locked on him in seconds flat, "Really?" His voice was breathless, and he looked so hopeful.

Draco grinned up at him, "Sure. I for one would love to show you around my kingdom."

The human's exultant grin vanished, "But how? I'm so big."

Chuckling Draco grabbed one of the boy's fingers and tugged, encouraging him to stand again, "Nonsense, I'm just small. But, I must admit you'll never be able to fit in the Vale as you are."

Harry looked so distraught and Draco couldn't help but rub his hand over the boy's knuckles soothingly, "Hush now, the solution is simple. You just need to shrink a bit, that's all. Come along, this wont take but a minute."

Draco led the boy back onto the slightly porch, "Wait here." He instructed before whirling back to the lawn. He selected a spot directly in the center of the yard and landed lightly.

Surveying his surroundings Draco nodded to himself in satisfaction. He glanced at Harry to make sure he was watching, He was, and Draco focused on the task at hand.

Cupping his hands in front of him Draco closed his eyes and focused on his magic. Slowly a thick liquid filled his hands, much to Draco's satisfaction.

Opening his eyes again Draco glanced over his shoulder at the human before his attention shifted to his magic again.

Beating his wings steadily Draco rose into the air, then held his hands out on either side of himself. With a sharp flick of his wrists the silvery liquid separated into little beads that plummeted to the ground in a need little circle.

Draco scrutinized his handy work for a moment, then returned to the human's side. "There you go. All you have to do is stand in that fairy circle, and we won't have this pesky 'height' problem anymore."

Harry's awe filled eyes fixed on the fey prince, "That…was…."

"Magic?" Draco finished for him with a wicked grin, "That it is." When Harry just continued to stand there Draco gave his shoulder a small shove (not that it had any effect, really, the fey was five times smaller then the human). "Well, go on. We haven't got all night."

The human stumbled down the stairs in a daze, then he seemed to come to himself and straightened. Harry paused outside the milky circle of mushrooms, he seemed to gather whatever courage he possessed before gliding over the line.

Nothing happened for a long minute, then the shadows of the night clung to his form. The magic Draco had used to grow the fairy ring surged up over the boy as well, the two contrasting magic's swirling around the human. When the magic settled Draco raced forward, his sharp eyes scanning he grass for any signs of life.

Laying in the untouched circle of mushrooms were the clothes the boy had been wearing, only there was no Harry in them.

Draco's eyes danced with amusement as he took in the situation…if Harry's clothing was there…then what in the Vale was the boy wearing now?

"Harry?" He called, his eyes scanning the ground.

"I'm here!" The answer seemed to come from the bundle of clothes, but the boy was still nowhere to be found.

"Just where is here?" Drawled the Fey Prince.

A dark head popped out of the mass of cloth, "Here." The boy was grinning up at him.

Draco had thought Harry was beautiful as a human sized human, but as a Fey sized human he was simply breathtaking. "I can see that." Draco said, landing lightly on the boy's old clothes. He wasn't the only one staring, but he was the first to look away.

He eyed the boy critically again, "I'll be right back." He promised before zipping off again.

A short flight later and Draco was perched in a dark corner of the yard, staring down the ugly maw of a huge black widow spider.

Spider silk wasn't used very often in fey clothing mainly because of the huge effort it took to collect it. Spiders were very possessive creatures and jealously guarded their beautiful threads. Fey had tried to use thread from abandoned webs, but that silk was old and weak and had lost the luster new webs possessed.

Most Fey used flower petals, but Draco was no weaver and had no idea how to turn flower petals into cloth. He'd much rather fight a grumpy spider, then spend hours trying to imitate a delicate proceed he never even witnessed.

His palm was still damp with magic and he pulled a little of it into three new droplets. Draco tipped his hand, allowing the magic to slip from him, then, with a quick flick of his wrist, sent the dew towards the spider.

Spiders were naturally immune to magic, so he wasn't aiming at the spider.

Two of his drops shaped themselves into sharp little shards that set about disabling the web, the last bead of magic sunk into the ground.

As the web gave way the spider scuttled across the grass, heading towards Draco-malicious intent was clear in the many tiny eyes.

Draco easily danced away from the beasts deadly fangs, easily sidestepping the growing tangle of grass that shot towards the predator.

Satisfied with his work, the prince collected his prize and trekked back to his quest.

The boy was still huddled in his huge clothes and Draco could make up faint shivering from the small form.

Sighing Draco dropped to the ground and began the lengthy process of sewing the silver threads into something suitable for his little human to wear.

The thin silk soaked up the magic Draco poured into the job, using it to melt into a single swatch of cloth. Draco then used a shard of his magic to cut it into something the boy could work with.

"I'm sorry, but it's the best I can do for now," He said, handing the garment to Harry. "We'll have a Weaver go over it when we arrive at the Vale."

Harry awarded him with a tiny smile, taking the shiny offering. The boy didn't move much as he tied his new clothes into a sarong at his hips.

Draco raked his eyes over the boy from top to bottom, his eyes lingering on the boy's pale chest and strong legs. Oh yes, this would do nicely.

Grinning wickedly, his small fangs flashing in the moonlight, Draco held out his hand and waited.

The human eyed him strangely, his wide fee eyes flicking between Draco's wicked smile and his mischievously dancing eyes. Dubiously, Harry placed his hand in the fee's and Draco tugged him forward, plastering the other boy against him, relishing the small gasp of surprise issuing from delightfully pink lips.

"Hold on tight, little human." He whispered close to his ear, but he didn't give the boy much of a warning because in the next moment they were airborne.

Harry squeaked and wrapped himself around the taller boy, clinging to him desperately.

Draco's grin widened, and he clutched the boy tighter as well, dipping them under a low hanging branch, then quickly reversing their direction and soaring skywards.

They scaled the fence easily and Draco guided them through the maze of ugly human buildings into the farmlands. From there they darted into the forest, dodging trees and swooping birds.

Draco finally settled them at the base of a huge oak tree with a natural hollow in it's trunk.

"You can look now." He purred into the boy's ear, but he didn't loosen his grip any. Neither did the human.

Harry refused to unwind his legs from Draco's waste, or remove his face from the fee's neck for almost five minutes.

When Harry's stomached stopped spinning and his heart quit doing flips Harry peaked out.

The world wasn't moving anymore, and Draco's wings had stopped fluttering. He was safe.

Draco allowed the boy to pull away, setting him back on his feet and stepping back.

Draco grinned at him for a moment before turning on his heel and approaching the grandfather Oak. Reaching into his tunic Draco pulled out a long black key.

Draco slid his other hand along the shadows, quickly locating the grove that served as a keyhole.

Once unlocked Draco leapt back to his guests side and took his hand. Harry yelped as he was tugged into the air, when they landed he stumbled into the prince's side. Draco caught him easily, "Now this is going to feel a little strange and it is a bit cold." He warned.

The human took a deep breath, following Draco into the shadowy hallow.

Harry quivered at the pins and needles feeling that gripped his limbs, and the inquisitive nudge of…something…at his mind had him pushing closer to the fae.

Draco squeezed the boy's hand reassuringly and pulled him the last feet into his realm.

They were still inside the hollow of a tree, but the air was warmer and carried the sweet smell of honey and sweet spices.

It was dark outside, but this night was more thick, the darkness almost black and it cloaked everything. Draco suspected the human wasn't able to see much of anything, but that wouldn't be a problem for long. Dawn was fast approaching and the spell was already making him stiff.

Draco pulled the human towards a small circle of trees, seeing a small burrow in the ground under an elderberry bush.

The hole was abandoned, he discovered upon closer inspection, and would do nicely for the night.

"Morning is almost upon us, little human. You should get some rest before tomorrow night. Don't stray to far from me, this realm can be very dangerous and I wouldn't be able to come of your aid if you found trouble."

Harry quietly agreed to his stipulations, and followed him into the den. "If you get hungry," Draco continued, "The elderberries above us are ripe."

"Alright." Harry whispered. Draco nodded, settling down against a wall. The light of the sun flooded the cave and Draco's curse descended.

_**Review!**_


End file.
